My thoughts
by Ice Cold Water
Summary: Alternate POV and now we're back to Ash's. Why do you think is the real reason for Ash rejecting Serena's breakfast and will he able to save Serena in the forest?
1. Chapter 1

_**My thoughts**_

"I know you could do it"

This phrase had lingered in my head for a long time now and it seems to be getting louder as days goes by. Why? It's because the longer I travel with him, the stronger my affections for grow. At first it was only a small admiration for the guy when he saved me on the forest and I thought that was the end. However I was completely wrong.

Three months ago after I finished my daily regimen on how to learn to ride a Rhyhorn, my mother was watching a movie (which turns out to be a news), I saw the same person who had saved me fall down the Prism Tower after he tried to catch his Pokemon. Then I recall that memory when we were on Professor Oak's Camp and so on and so forth until his image appeared in my mind.

What he did was an act of bravery and selflessness; calming a rampaging Garchomp to stop destroying the city and then saved his Pokemon not thinking about what could happen to himself. Good gracious, some unknown Pokemon saved him and he wasn't hurt or else he would have crash down.

"Serena the dinner's ready" the raven boy said appearing from nowhere. He seems to be in a hurry and I don't know why. Perhaps it's because tonight's dinner is one of his favorite.

"Okay, I'm coming" I said as I stood up from the rock near the river and went back. Sometimes I wondered if anybody opened their television when Ash fell down the Prism Tower because by the looks of it, no one recognized him as that boy who calmed an angry Garchomp especially the news has been broadcast nationwide.

When I came back, I smelled a pleasant aroma coming from the stove and that my hunch was correct. It was indeed one of his favorite and no wonder why he hurried so much because it was also the group's favorite.

"Uwaah, I can already taste the curry through its wonderful smell" Bonnie said. Her eyes was glued to the steaming pot of curry and have somehow stars in her eyes. She also has a drool indicating that she can't wait to eat.

After a few minutes, we began to chow down our dinner and after that we helped Clemont washing the dishes before going back to our own personal errands. I returned to the lakeside and sat down on the same rock I sat down earlier.

This time however, the sky was completely black and filled with millions of stars that twinkle. I raised my hand in the air and stretched it as if I want to hold the sky but I know it's nothing more than a dream. "Dream?" I muttered. Speaking of dreams, Ash also helped me realize my dream to become a Pokemon Performer back in Professor Sycamore's camp and seems like he wasn't bothered at all. In fact he encourage and supported me in this newfound dream.

Then suddenly there was this certain thought that bothered me. It was about me and my future life if I haven't met him. I slowly put my hand down with a sigh. Would I be stuck as a Rhyhorn racer or be a girl with no dream? Surely I know that I'm a mess if it did happen and so that means, Ash brought a huge change in my fate?

Of course he did, silly. He was the reason why I'm too excited to go on my journey, to find him and to thank him for what had happened back then. Also he was the reason why I had experience such great things like Sky battle, seeing an egg hatch and the list go on. You know this might be the reason I fell on him...he was kind, selfless, brave and nice and I don't know how to pay him back. But I'll worry it next time. Right now my goal is to be the Kalos Queen and then...I-I'll tell him.

"Now then I think I should go back now" I said stretching myself up. Going back to the camp area, I found them lying on their sleep mats asleep. How long I've been gone? I think it's only about thirty to forty minutes, I shrugged.

And as I went to get my mat on my bag, I saw Ash's sleeping figure and can't help but to stare at his face. 'He's so cute when he's sleeping' I squealed in my mind and started brushing his hair with my hand. I remained like this for a while seeing that I can't stop myself from doing so and when I did, I suddenly felt and urge to do something.

My eyes slowly rolled on his lips and I think you know what the urge is all about now. My body is telling me to but my mind told otherwise. I know it would be a bad decision if I do it carelessly but...he's asleep right? Maybe I could steal one from him after all it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

So slowly, I got closer to his face inch by inch as seconds pass and then made a peck on his lips. It was only for a short amount of time but I could feel such huge amount of glee inside. I kissed him! I couldn't believe my own action and started to blush furiously. I couldn't stop this overflowing emotion and trying to calm myself would not do any better, so went to my sleeping bag and forced myself to sleep.

Unbeknown to me, the raven boy who I stole a kiss, twitched and carefully opened his eyes. Then a blush was visible on his cheeks. He was aware of what I did to him but would have to wait tomorrow for answers and now he brushed it and slept.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

My first romance and Amourshipping fanfic so no flames please. I just did this because I felt that this shipping is somehow cute and wanted to make one myself. I also apologize for the grammar if you found any mistakes and would like to ask what would be needed to improve in my writing style, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note(s):**

Hello everyone this is Hshh and I'm here once again to give you the second chapter of _My thoughts._ You know I really appreciated that you readers tried my story out despite of the fact that it was an amateur's work and it doesn't really stand that much.

Also, I wanted to thank you for those who reviewed, favorite and followed this story and that cheered me up to write the second chapter in less than two to three weeks. Really. Now my goal this time is to have two to three more faves making it 5-7 and don't be shy to leave a review because reviews tells me if you're satisfied with the chapter or not.

Anyway I need to stop wasting time just writing and giving you notes, so may I present you _My thoughts_ chapter II! And I almost forgot, this time it is Ash's POV on the same day Serena had hers. Summary has also been changed to avoid confusion. Contains a slight OOC Ash

* * *

 _ **My thoughts**_

The sky was already purplish-orange when we decided to camp on the woods tonight. Clemont and I started fixing up the tents while Bonnie and Serena bring out the cooking utensils. Once everything was in place, Clemont started cooking up dinner and while waiting I decided to go for some training.

"Hey everyone, I'm just going to train over there" I said. "So if any of you need me, you know where to find me, okay?"

"Okay Ash, but be back before dinner because tonight we're having everyone's favorite" Clemont replied though he's looking at the pot. I nodded and proceeded to my errand.

Once I reached my training spot, I took out all my pokeballs out and released my pokemon. "Everyone come on out" I said. The ball respectively opened and the pokemons are then came out.

I bend down my knees to look to my pokemon and gave them their instructions. "Okay everyone today we're going to have a ten minutes practice and I hope you do your best, okay?" The pokemon cheered up and nodded on their approval.

"Okay" I said pumping my fist. "Then Hawlucha, Frogadier, you two go first. And Noibat do some warm ups with Fletchinder" The pokemon chimed in agreement and did what I told them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Let's do a little time skip (about 7 minutes), shall we?**_

* * *

"Hawlucha, X-scissors!" I commanded and it did what I told him. His arms glowed white and forming an x-shape movement, he charged at the frog pokemon on the opposite side.

Frogadier immediately jumped into the air, evading the attack and formed a blue sphere on its hand and launched it down to Hawlucha. Hawlucha on the other hand, performed again x-scissors the same time as the blue sphere was released and covered the battle field with thin smoke.

As the smoke cleared, both pokemon are revealed to be standing on their feet yet it was visible that they had obtained little scratches from the attack. "Hawlucha, Frogadier that was amazing!" I said. "You two's strengths are the very much equal"

I then turned my head to the two flying pokemon who just finished their 4km flight from the sky as a part of today's regimen. "Good job Fletchinder and especially you Noibat" I said as I pet the purple bat's head. The bat felt comfortable from both petting and the compliment.

"Hey Ash, dinner's ready!" a voice called out. I looked at the back and saw the younger blonde waving her hands at me. "Faster or the curry would get cold" The word curry rang out to my ears like Noibat's cry.

"Hai, I'm coming" I said. "Come on guys, let's go" I said to my pokemons and we went back to the camp.

"Ah by the way, could you find and call Serena for me?" Bonnie asked. "My brother was still asking me to do go and fetch some water to extinguish something"

"Yeah sure...what do you mean extinguish something?" I said emphasizing the word 'extinguish'. The blonde shook her head, folded her arms and sighed. "You don't want to know" she said.

"Umm okay see you then" I said as we stop and part ways. I left all my pokemons including Pikachu with her despite Pikachu telling us that he also want to go with me. The young blonde waved her hand once again before leading the pokemons back to the camp site. Once the girl was gone, I stuffed my hand into my pocket and adjusted my hand. "Now where could Serena be?"

I started thinking on where would Serena might be. Based on her personality, she couldn't go deeper into the woods because she's afraid of ghost or supernatural especially now that the sky was starting to get dark. She also couldn't be elsewhere that is far away from here because doing so might get her lost. So if there's one place that Serena might go, I think it is near here.

I then went to the place where to confirm my hunch and when I arrived, she was there sitting on a big rock beside the lake. I was about to call her but my senses told me otherwise, so I sat on the grass and looked at her from a far. Soon I was able to realize why my senses had stopped me.

The reason why my senses stopped me was because this was one of the moments were I somehow find her cute and don't misunderstand me that I don't really find her cute. Well she was indeed cute but in this situation did I find her the cutest. She was like a mermaid sitting on a rock preoccupying herself with thoughts to the point of not noticing that someone was watching her.

Suddenly I felt my heart beat increased. I clutched my chest as I feel my heart beat go faster than it supposed to be. That strange. I know my heart beat only increases when I'm excited and nervous but I never encountered something like this. Could this be...no, I know it's not it. I shook the thought off.

I stood up and started to open my mouth to tell her it's time for dinner but I felt nervous and had a difficulty on breathing. "S-Serena the dinner's ready" I stammered.

The said girl looked at me a little surprised maybe because I called her off her thoughts and nodded. "Okay, I'm coming" she said. She stood up from the rock and followed behind me. Once we came back, the first thing I noticed was the smell of the curry, everyone's favorite.

"Uwaah, I can already taste the curry through its wonderful smell" Bonnie said. Her eyes was glued to the steaming pot of curry and have somehow stars in her eyes. She also has a drool indicating that she can't wait to eat. But I'm no different.

Right after setting the table, we began eating until the curry is gone and helped Clemont washing and drying up the dishes and after that, Serena went back to the lakeside while I just stayed and prepared to sleep. But before that I notice something missing from the place.

"Say Clemont, what happened to the tents?" I asked noting that the tents that we help build together was now gone. Bonnie and Clemont looked at each other and sighed.

"You see right after you and Serena left, Chespin and Pancham was helping me until Chespin accidentally collided with him while bringing some spices and there the two started bickering. And then when one of their attacks hit the tents causing it to burn" Clemont sighed.

"So that's why you told Bonnie to fetched water" I said. The older blonde nodded and hung his head low. "Don't worry about it Clemont no one was objecting that we sleep in the grass and tent less. To be precise, this was a good thing. We could feel the atmosphere better than if we are to sleep in a tent"

"I guess you're right" Clemont said. He lay his sleeping mat flat on the grass and did so Bonnie. The blonde siblings lied on the mat and the younger blonde was the fastest to sleep.

I lay on my may and started finding a good position to sleep and closed my eyes and went back to what happened earlier when I looked at Serena. Truly, I find it mysterious that I'm feeling strange when I'm around her that time. Difficulty in breathing, increase of heart beat and stammering. I wonder what's wrong with me.

As I continue my thoughts for about a couple of minutes, I heard Serena's footsteps and she was taking out her sleeping mat. I wonder if Serena knows why the tents were missing because it appears that she was not surpri-! My thought were completely disturbed emphasized the word completely when I felt something pressed my lips. It was warm, soft and somehow taste like curry? Ehhh!?

I twitched and opened my eyes as I rose up from the mat surprised and startled. I felt my cheeks hot and I looked at Serena squirming in her mat and her back facing me. I saw her that her ears were red as the circles on Pikachu's cheeks. So wait a minute, if her ears were that red, then... I shook my head to shake off what just happened and forced myself to forget and sleep.

 _If her ears were that red, then she really did kissed me_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note/s:**

Hello again everyone this is Hshh here and I'm very sorry for not updating for about three weeks. It's because my homework flooded my available schedules leaving me not to have time to be able to update it. I'm really sorry! Anyway I have good news for you people- the story is already one month old can you believe it!? I know I only typed up to chapter two but I'm proud with this achievement because usually I would get author's block and just abandon the story.

Also I want to thank you all for increasing the stories faves, follows and reviews TWICE the number than the prior. At least I know that there are people who appreciate my story even though I think it's a wreck. Now I'm aiming for another two more reviews, faves and follows or more (It makes me happy to see that people like my stories so much).

I'll also post something at the end of this chapter- it is about the future story that I would be creating. I would post it there because I'm having a dilemma which story could be posted after I finish this story and I don't know how to create a poll on my profile. If anyone knows how, kindly please tell me how. I would deeply appreciate it.

Back to the Serena POV for the third chapter and happens on the next day after the story took place. Now may I present you _My Thoughts_ Chapter III

* * *

The night went by peacefully and soon morning came. When I woke up from my sleep, I could still feel the hotness of my cheeks from what had happened last night and surprisingly, I was the last one who went out of bed. Usually it's Ash but since I came to bed late last night could be a possible reason.

I stretched myself up and yawned as I welcome this morning into my system. "Today's weather is so good" I said not only because it's another warm and sunny day but because I get the feeling that something will happen today. Something good will happen but I'm not sure when or why.

"Good morning, Serena" The younger blonde who sat beside me, greeted me with a wide smile. She was brushing Dedenne's fur and grooming it to look more neatly and presentable.

"Good morning too Bonnie" I returned the greeting to the boisterous blonde with a smile. I stood up from where I was sleeping and picked up my mat and started folding it. I placed the folded mat on my rucksack (or bag) and zipped it. "By the way where are those two?"

"Ash and Clemont? They're practicing on the lakeside for Ash's upcoming gym battle at Anistar City since dawn" Bonnie replied not looking at me but to Dedenne. "And believe it or not, Ash woke up pretty early this morning...very early to ask Clemont some brotherly time, weird isn't it?"

Brotherly talk? I wonder what it is all about. Usually Ash gives advices and morals to anyone but I never have I heard him asking advice from someone and I find it weird honestly. "It is so? Hey have you eaten already?"

The blonde shook her head followed by a shrugged "Clemont and Ash has already been practicing since 5 in the morning so my brother doesn't have time to cook breakfast" "Well then, would you like to help me make breakfast?" I asked with a smile.

The girl's face lit up more and nodded. She put the brush back in her small pouch and we set the utensils that we'll be using. "So what are we making?"

"I'm thinking of puffins or toasts with oranberry jam and hot strawberry milk" I replied. "What about you, what are you thinking of?"

"Pancakes and waffle with maple syrup and a cherry on top paired with a glass of orange juice" Bonnie replied crossing her arms.

"That's also fine" I said. I paused for a while to think which idea we would be using to make breakfast for both of them sounds really nice and delicious. "...Okay Eureka we'll be-

"I got it!" Bonnie exclaimed cutting my dialogue. Her closed left hand was pumped in her right palm and as you see in cartoons, a light bulb appeared above the girl's head. The plan of hers in her head was something I would call suspicious and not quite a good idea(?) because knowing Bonnie, she usually comes up with a frenzy idea that we could say identical with her brother.

"How about this, Serena?" Bonnie grinned. Somehow I think something bad is going to happen though I hope it's just IT'S not what I think it is. I looked straight into the girl's face, she was wearing a bluffing and sly look on her face. _'Oh no she knows!'_ I mentally slapped myself for it.

"You do yours and I'll do mine and we're going to prepare two dishes of each for we also need to make Onii-chan and Ash their breakfast. You'll make Ash's and I'll make Clemont's. You don't have any problem with that, right?" Her expression grew slier after saying this. "Right?"

I blinked several times awe with how the girl can intimidate me like this and I know if I decided to respond quickly, I would just stammered. Though if I just nod, she would continue to push things like this and I can't imagine what kind of other plans she have on her sleeves. I'm so cornered. "U-Umm Eureka..."

"Oh come on, this is your chance to express him your LOVE and I know you're thinking of either pass or switched with me" Bonnie pouted/sighed pointing her index finger at me. "And don't even think that no one saw you last night"

Eek! I mentally shrieked whilst starting to feel my cheeks intensely burn and pink. "Y-you saw me? But I know you're already asleep that time" I stammered. This kid...is really good at this. Now I know why Citron drags her away every time she proposed to some random girl to be his wife. She's somehow pushy and that's what makes her annoying.

"So I was right!" Bonnie jumped and pumped both of her fists in the air and then suddenly after a second she stopped. She finally realized. "Ehh you stole a kissed from Satoshi!?" Her mouth was wide open but soon recovers. And when she did, she gave me a thumbs up. "I'm so happy for you Serena. You were able to muster enough courage to do that. I'm really happy" She said while tearing up a bit...and sounding like a mother happy for her child because she was able to achieve something.

"Gee thanks" I said sheepishly scratching my head. The blush was still on my cheeks but it's not that reddish anymore and I was able to calm down a bit because I was able to let this suffocating joy out. "And hey wait a minute- you said you were right so meaning it was a guess am I correct?" The girl nodded and stuck her tongue out and knocked her head with her hand slightly. *Groans* this kid is really good...I was an idiot! "So since when did you know that I have a crush on him?"

The young blonde just shrugged. "Instincts I guess. But apparently I found it out when Miette was teasing you back when you had your second showcase" "Was I that obvious?" I asked. "Well yeah. You were blushing madly whenever Miette try to tease you and you fidget like crazy, you know"

"Hahaha sorry" I laughed sheepishly whilst scratching my cheek. I never know I was really obvious and wait a minute, so does that mean Ash know that I like him? "Say Bonnie do yo-

"But even though you're already that obvious, he's still clueless about it. Even Clemont doesn't know that you like Ash (no wonder why my brother doesn't have any girlfriend). Boys are really dense, huh" Phew I'm so glad. "Anyway can we cook already because I'm starving" she complained. I nodded and started cooking. At the end, I decided to cook for Satoshi as Bonnie planned.

Five to ten minutes later, the guys went back to the camp. They were covered with sweat. Even the inventor was forced to changed his clothes (although the clothes he changed in has the same design as his previous one) when they came back. I also heard him muttering something under his breath though I don't know what because it looked like a foreign language.

On the other hand, Ash didn't bother changing his clothes but removed his hat and fanned himself with it. "Man, I'm starving!" he exclaimed.

He sat on the chair beside the table and smelled the aroma of pancakes with maple syrup and toast bread with oranberry jam. When he was going to grab a pancake, his hand was immediately cut off by Bonnie's. "Sorry Ash but this is for Clemont" she said shyly. "Those toast and puffins are for you. Serena made it by the way"

Ash looked me. There was a hint of confusion in his eyes and I can't really tell why he's looking at me like that. It looked like he was asking for my permission or something, but I highly doubt it. Speaking of doubt, I could really feel a strong doubt for him though I'm not sure...and I hope this intuition isn't correct.

Suddenly he rolled his eyes off me and back to Bonnie. He shoved and pushed the plate away from him, stood up from the chair and wear his hat back. He adjusted it until its perfect and sighed. "Ah no never mind. I wasn't that hungry anyway...Let's go Pikachu let's train another hour"

The yellow mouse pouted as a sign of complain but he couldn't say no to his best buddy, so he went with him. The trainer and his pokemon went out of the camp again for some training. Clemont just looked at him with a worried face while munching the breakfast his sister made for him. "Wow this is delicious, Bonnie" he said.

But the younger blonde didn't react. She was more focused on Ash and how he rejected the breakfast I made for him. Even I was shocked. I felt an ache on my chest and clutched it. It felt like your heart was pierced repeatedly in and out by a sharp sword. It HURTS so much! Is this the feeling of being rejected? A feeling of unrequited love? I don't know!

Tears begun falling from my eyes and it was so warm...very warm. "Serena, are you alright? You're crying" the young blonde said. She looked at me with a worried but a matured expression. Even though she was still young, she already knows how to sympathize people.

"E-Ehh am I?" I asked, trying to act oblivious. I touched my cheek were the tears have rolled and rubbed it dry. "You're right"

"Serena" Bonnie said. Now the girl was already frowning widely for she thinks that it was her fault why Ash rejected her. Was it because she rushed thing between them? Probably not.

"I'm so sorry guys...but I need sometime alone" I said. My pokemons went near me to accompany me but I told them to stay. After this however the emotions I've been holding for a minute now, burst and it was uncontrollable. I covered my face and run away as far as I can go in to leaving my pokemons and the blonde siblings. I could hear their shout and protests telling me to wait or to stop but I didn't halt for I want to be alone.

For I couldn't take this _feeling_.

For I feel that my _world_ is breaking down.

For my _wavering_ heart is crushed.

"Oh why does love hurts so much?"

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

Such a sad chapter isn't it. Serena was rejected by her childhood crush and ran into the deep forest. And to make it worse she leaves her pokemons back in the camp meaning she's powerless if some large pokemon comes attacking her. See something familiar in this situation? I bet you have an idea.

Anyway this are the list of stories that I want you to decide for me to write next after I finish this story. You could PM or simply write your answers as a review. The stories' short summary are already been displayed for you to vote now.

 **LOT'S OF HER-** When Team Rocket's plan was ruined in an unexpected fashion something terrible happened and Serena was the victim. Multiple Serenas and attitudes included.

 **TURNED INTO A CHILD-** When the witch Lily had heard about Serena's current situation in her love life, she decided to make things more exciting and gives her a push. She cast a spell on Ash to make her fall in love with Serena however, the spell was disrupted and causing Ash to turn into a...KID! How would Serena and the others find a way to break this spell before it becomes permanent?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note(s):**

Hello to everybody out there who's reading my story, this is Hshh here and I'm giving you the fourth chapter of _My thoughts._ Now I have read a review about ending the story with a sad ending and well I tell you it's still not the END. As I said in the earlier chapter, this is an Amourshipping story and it's not one sided though it WILL take some time to make it so.

So Guest, please don't be sad (or whatever reactions you have when you typed the review) for every story does need a big or a small conflict and the conflict I could tell you right now is that Ash is confused with his feelings that made him to reject Serena's breakfast for him. For MPC, so you favor both of the story? Also sounds fine to me. Back to our reviewer Guest, I hope this chapter clears everything in Ash's perspective and hopefully would please you for the upcoming happy ending once Ash's feelings is solved.

Now then, let the fourth chapter of _My thoughts_ commence!

* * *

I don't know why I was running away. Running away from a problem which almost everybody says to be the easiest and I know it sounds pathetic of me to talk about this since you know me as a sort of guy who never back down from a fight. You know me as the guy who saved a rampaging Garchomp on the roofs of the Lumious Tower and jumped fearlessly in order to save my pokemon.

However right now I feel vulnerable; I feel so weak. There was something that keeps me from looking straight at her...at her ocean blue eyes and I wonder what that thing was? In order to find out even just a hint, I woke up earliest of the group just to address my inventor friend this problem.

"Hey Clemont" I said approaching the blonde who just woke up from his sleep. He was so surprised to see me awake before him and yawned. "...Could you help me train my pokemon before arriving at Anistar City?" I said keeping the problem I want to address for a minute.

"Sure Ash" he replied. "Just let me cook breakfast first" Before he motioned after this, I stopped him and begged him. I clasped my hands and bowed, begging him to have breakfast ready after we're done practicing.

"Oh Clemont please" I begged him. "I'm really hype today that I can't wait to practice and also..." my voice trailed off. The inventor raised his eye brow up for the unusual pause on my sentence but was processing what I was trying to tell him and it wouldn't hurt to tell him about this after all, we're both guys aren't we? "I need you for something else. I would want to ask you for an advice"

"Ehhh, me giving advice!?" Clemont shrieked. He could not believe that I'm asking for one since I usually was the one giving them and he finds it weird. The expression of his is priceless however I doubt that people would have a different one.

"Uwaah who's giving an advice" Bonnie asked half-asleep. She had just woken up from her sleep and rubbed her eyes—she maybe was woken up by Clemont's shriek. She sat on her knees and repeats the question. "Hey which of you need an advice again?"

"No one" Clemont replied not wanting to tell her about the advice thing since he knows that she's just going to make a huge fuss about it. "Ash and I were just planning to head out to train for Ash's upcoming gym battle and he...wants some advice on how to strengthen his pokemon more" He looked at me and I nodded.

"Yep that's the plan!" I said enthusiastically to sound more believable and true to the young blonde. "I also going to ask him what type of pokemon the Anistar gym leader uses"

"Hmm okay" Bonnie said. She glanced at me and gave me a sly grin—I think she knows what I'm thinking right now and I wouldn't be surprised if she did for who would be surprised on her regarding love when she asks every beautiful ladies to "keep" her brother and marry him. "Anyway Bonnie do you want to tag along?" his brother asked. "No thanks; I promised Dedenne that I would brush his fur today" she said.

"If you say so" Clemont said. He turned his head to me and told me "Okay just let me change my clothes"

* * *

"So Ash what's the thing that you wanted to talk about?" Clemont asked once we got to the lakeside.

"It's umm about Serena" I said trying to sound calm despite being panicking on the inside. Okay just calm down, Ash nothing bad is going to happen if you tell him. "You see recently I've been having a hard time breathing and fast heart beat...and I think it has something to do with Serena"

"So your point is that Serena is somehow making you suffer?" Clemont asked. We sat down on the rock Serena sat down last night. Pikachu on the other hand was just quiet and just listening on where the conversation is bringing us—also he finds it intriguing.

"Yes and no" I sighed. "I mean Serena's a good girl; she's nice, friendly and nice, and I can't think of any reasons why she should hurt or fight with me. But I don't know why I am feeling like this around her and this feeling is giving me problems"

"Hmm something that makes you somehow suffer yet you can't think of any way on how the girl makes you do" Clemont summarized what I just told him. He was rubbing his temple hoping that it could help him process things out. "Doesn't that tell you that you're sick?"

"Maybe but I'm feeling all fine when I'm at least...not around her" I replied. "Man this is so complex; I couldn't find out why I'm feeling like this" I scratched my head furiously not understanding a hint of what am I feeling for her.

"...I think I'm getting the point to your problem Ash" Clemont suddenly spoke up. "But I don't know if I'm correct or not...after all I'm an inventor not a person who gives advices" He has a point; he is an inventor and talking things about this is somehow weird for us mainly because we don't talk about feelings that much rather, talk about battle strategies and earning badges.

"But here's what I think—Ash I think you're _in love_ " Clemont said in a flat tone. He adjusted the bridge of his glasses and it gleamed as he did. He was wearing a soft yet serious expression that I couldn't see often, but him concluding that I'm in love was the real issue here.

Then I suddenly remembered what had happened yesterday or we could easily say last night—the kiss Serena gave me was surprising, hence it brought up a weird sensation that I describe as a weak electricity flowing to your spine and I couldn't say it was bad because a part of me was full of bliss.

I also felt a little disappointed when our lips parted and she went to sleep. However, this has been the first time this had happened to me: of all the girls that had travelled with me so far, only Serena was the one who I found out that had an affection towards me and I don't know how to react.

"Ash...Ash are you still there?" the inventor shook me by the shoulders to snap me out of my thoughts. He was looking at me with a worried expression and thinking that what he said to me brought me a shock which is true. "Ash are you alright?"

"Clemont...have you ever been in love in your life before" I asked. I asked because I wanted to know why he had concluded the fact that I maybe having an affection to our brunette friend. He just sighed and shrugged.

"As long as I can remember only once but it was more of a puppy love" He replied whilst shrugged. "However, I got my father's reference for love to try connecting the both of them and it seemed matched up perfectly."

"Is that so?" I said weakly. If this was the case, then there's no point continuing the conversation for it was already concluded furthermore I only feel more anxious every time I mentioned her name and a knot is somehow being created on my stomach, so I decided to proceed now on our training. I stood up from the rock and grinned at my friend. "Well then, shall we start training?"

* * *

"Hey Pikachu" I said in a flat tone. "I don't really understand myself now" I was lying on the grass doing nothing. The reason of training for another hour is just an excuse in order to escape this overwhelming feeling and I feel guilty for rejecting the breakfast she made me solely because I don't know what to do.

"Man I feel like an idiot" I said hopelessly. Also, I know she must be hurt for the fact that I rejected the breakfast she made with blood and sweat and that I looked like that I'm angry at her and I can't stand this injustice that I had caused. I stood up from where I was lying down and rubbed my head. I need to apologize to Serena now or else I'll be a coward for life. "Hey Pikachu I'm going back to the camp for a minute, can you just wait for me?"

"Pika pi" my partner replied. I smiled at him and thanked him. I patted him in the head and waved him goodbye. When I'm already half way towards the camp, I saw Clemont and Bonnie rushing towards me. Then there's something inside me tingles and I have a bad feeling about this. They were looking a very worried and nervous expressions that sends chills down in to my spine. I have a bad feeling about this...

"Satoshi" they both said. When we meet, they were panting (notably for the older sibling) and was hyperventilating to catch their breaths. "Ash...Serena...in the forest...no pokemon"

"!?" My eyes widen when I heard them saying this. She went to the forest without any pokemon; she didn't bring Braxien nor Pancham with her. Is she going to get herself in a mess? Then I realized that she probably ran to the forest because of me. Because I rejected her breakfast like it was nothing...she was hurt!

"Man I'm really an idiot!" I said scratching my head violently. "Clemont, Bonnie could you tell Pikachu that I'll be in the forest looking for Serena"

"Then let us come with you" Clemont said. I know he's worried about me and wants to come with me but I shook my head. "But Ash you left all your pokemons back in the camp"

"So did Serena" I shot back. "Hence this is my fault and I'm the one who's going to fix it" I said as I ran to the forest and ignored the protests and warnings of the older blonde for it was none of my concern if I get hurt—the main concern of mine is to make sure she's fine. To make sure Serena's fine. "Wait for me Serena, I'm coming!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yeah I have to rush this chapter mainly because it's almost our quarterly exam and that I can't update stories during those times also I hope the chapter doesn't look like a trash for this reason. Anyway I'm still currently accepting votes on what stories shall I publish next after finishing this one, so don't be afraid to vote, okay?


End file.
